


A Taste of Their Own Medicine

by shakethatcas



Series: Those Thighs Will Be The Death Of Us All [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Panties, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, locker room shenanigans, proper use of oh ho ho, thigh high knee pads, this is very kinky for only my second fic wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Akaashi come up with a plan to show Bokuto and Kuroo just how good thigh high knee pads can look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Their Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> “what if kenma and akaashi got kneepads like this too just to see the reaction” was sent to me and I had to write it. 
> 
> Somehow this ended up twice as long as the first one? Idk I just couldn't stop¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'd like to say that you guys are the reason I'm going to hell but we all know my throne has been claimed for a long time now.
> 
> Right now this is being posted half betad because I leave for work in 2 minutes so if you see something feel free to comment.

“Kenma these are really tight”

“Yeah, mine are too but bear with it okay? It’ll be worth it in the end.”

~  
Kuroo and Bokuto knew something was up. They had another training match today and Kenma and Akaashi had been gone for a while. They said something about going to get Kenma a new game that came out and that they would be back in a bit. It was odd though, Kuroo knew that no games were scheduled to be released this weekend. What was up with those two?

They were late. The practice match was scheduled to start at 3 p.m. yet the two setters weren’t there yet. The teams decided to wait, Akaashi and Kenma usually showed up a little behind so it wasn’t a problem. 

When they finally got to the gym Akaashi and Kenma rushed to the locker rooms apologizing about being late. What Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t know was that the other two were late on purpose. They wanted the locker rooms all to themselves for this moment.

Changing as quickly as possible was Akaashi and Kenma’s plan but it didn’t work out that way. The kneepads were _too small_. They had to help each other just to get them on, it was uncomfortable but they weren’t giving up. Kenma got one red and one black while Akaashi got one white and one black. They had to make it look like it was something they were going to wear from now on, which was a good possibility. With some stretching and several minutes of help from the other, they looked damn good.

Meanwhile Kuroo and Bokuto were barely containing themselves, they had warmed up and were ready to play _and they had to wait_. They aren’t exactly known for their patience. Finally Akaashi and Kenma walked out of the locker room, and oh…..they did not expect that.

Akaashi and Kenma were in thigh high knee pads. The same kind that Kuroo and Bokuto wore, the same kind that drove themselves crazy. The plan was to give Kuroo and Bokuto a taste of their own medicine, and of course it was working.

Memories of the other day were flowing through the minds of Bokuto and Kuroo. The events that happened in the locker room, the one that Kenma and Akaashi just stepped out of.

“Hey, sorry we took so long. We went ahead and did stretches in the locker room so we wouldn’t disturb the teams.”

“I wouldn’t have minded watching you stretch while in those,” Bokuto murmurs.

“Kenma! Those look so cool can I get a pair?!?!”

“Sorry Lev, the store only had one size left, that’s why Akaashi and I got stuck with some small ones.” 

“Booo maybe in a few weeks they’ll get a new shipment yeah?”

“Maybe”

“How about we start this game?” Kuroo asks rather loud while clapping his hands twice. “Are you two sure you’re warm? We can let you do a few serves? Or you can toss for a few minutes?”

“I’m fine, I’ll be warm after a few rallies. What about you Kenma?”

“Yeah, same here I guess.”

Kenma and Akaashi had already noticed the looks Bokuto and Kuroo were giving them. Those two were being even less subtle than when they were the ones wearing the knee pads and Akaashi and Kenma were the ones trying not to lose it. The team would probably notice this time. Who cares, it’s Akaashi and Kenma’s turn to have fun. 

They’re already aware of how the action of setting a volleyball effects their clothes. Akaashi and Kenma had been watching each other during matches for a while now and that’s what they tend to notice. The way shorts flare up when they jump and their shirt rises a bit to expose a part of their abdomen. Now they were going to use this knowledge on Kuroo and Bokuto.

The match started as usual, both teams shouting things at each other to get riled up. The normal friendly banter that the teams had acquired after all of the matches they’ve played together. The only ones not participating in this pre-game ritual was Bokuto and Kuroo, the ones that usually started it. They were too busy trying to keep themselves calm.

From there everything went downhill. This time the setters were having a good day, almost all of their tosses getting where they needed to go. The problem was the team captains, they were distracted. Every time the ball was set to either of them the spike was too late. They were busy staring at the strips of skin exposed on their setter. The way the black contrasted with the pale skin, the way that the tightness of the knee pads showed the outlines of their muscles as they were preparing to jump.

The other team members had noticed, but there was nothing to do. The coaches didn’t know what was going on but seemed to realize that continuing the game wasn’t going to do either teams any good. If the captains were that distracted, then the team would lose its footing soon. They called off the match after the first set, the coaches told them to take the afternoon off but that the next day they would have twice as much training to do.

“You two can go change, Kenma and I want to practice tossing to each other.”

“We can meet at my house later, my parents went on a weekend trip and said I could have a few friends over,” Kenma states with a shrug.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good. What about food?” Bokuto asks.

“Kenma and I ate when we went out so we’re good for now. Why don’t you two go eat while we practice?”

“Hey Bo lets go get some ramen, I’ve been hungry for a bowl from that place a few blocks away.”

“Yeah, sounds good let’s go.”

They both left with a wave. Kuroo and Bokuto knew what was going on, Akaashi and Kenma were making them wait. Just because they had to end the match doesn’t mean that they were going to start the party early. So they left without arguing knowing what would happen when they got home.

Akaashi and Kenma kept practicing for a while until everyone was gone and they were instructed by the coaches to lock up when they were finished. It was time for phase two of the plan. They locked the gym doors and made their way back to the locker room.

The good thing about only having practice matches every other weekend meant that after the first incident Akaashi and Kenma had two weeks to prepare. This was when they ordered the things they needed online. The knee pads were bought the day they needed them because the package would have been too big and the others would have noticed, but these other things could easily be hidden in the pocket of a gym bag. 

When Akaashi and Kenma make it back to the locker room Akaashi pushes Kenma into a set of lockers, “These look so good on you, somehow better than on the other two. The red was definitely a good choice, I’m sure they’re going crazy.”

Kenma gasps when Akaashi moves his knee between Kenma’s legs and starts kissing him. It’s rough, not how they usually kiss but accepted in this situation. Akaashi looked pretty damn good in those knee pads too. So they kiss, they kiss until their lips are swollen and both of them are panting softly when they pull away. 

“Kenma are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s do this.” 

Akaashi walks over to the bag and pulls out what they need: a bottle of lube and 2 medium sized plugs. The internet is a wonderful place. 

They both remove their clothes and help each other take off of the knee pads. Akaashi leaves small kisses on the indents left on Kenma’s skin, kissing their way up from Kenma’s knees back up to his mouth and stays there to kiss at his bruised lips some more. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah we should probably do this on the floor though, I don’t think I could stand up for the entire thing. Let’s go grab some towels to lay out.”

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea.”

Within a few minutes they have a small pallet of towels that are comfortable enough to lay on. Kenma was first so he laid back with his knees open. 

“Do you want to come once here or try to wait until later?” Akaashi asks.

“It’ll probably be uncomfortable if we try to wait, or go home in that state. We should probably get one out of our systems.”

“Sounds like a good idea. We probably have about 30 minutes until we need to leave so they don’t have to wait too long at your house for us to get there. Plus we have cleanup in here so that we can leave somewhat presentable. Luckily your house isn’t too far away.”

Without waiting for a response Akaashi starts stroking Kenma’s cock while kissing him again. Once Kenma gets to the point that he’s panting and the kisses turn uncoordinated, Akaashi starts moving down the body in front of them again. They take their time to leave small marks across Kenma’s collar bones because the red on Kenma’s skin looks so damn good. They stop when they’re right above where Kenma wants their most attention.

Starting with slow licks up the shaft Akaashi keeps Kenma’s attention where it is while coating fingers in lube and warming it up some. They take Kenma’s cock fully into their mouth and at the same time starts pushing a finger against his entrance.

Kenma’s back bows as he tilts his head back and a rough moan passes his lips. Sensations from two places flowing through him.

When Kenma was ready Akaashi added a second finger, slowly easing them in and out while keeping his fingers in time with his mouth. As Akaashi swirled their tongue around the head of Kenma’s cock, they started scissoring their fingers. Small high pitched moans were caught in Kenma’s throat when Akaashi added a third finger. 

When they knew Kenma was stretched enough Akaashi started looking for his prostate. When they found it Kenma made the loudest noises, his back arched off of the floor again and he cried out. It wasn’t long before Kenma came and Akaashi swallowed everything he had to offer.

“I’m going to put the plug in now okay? Tell me if you need me to stop.”

With a shaky exhale Kenma replied “Okay.”

Akaashi applied lube to the plug and when Kenma made a long exhale they slowly pushed it in. The plug wasn’t big, it was just the right size to keep them stretched enough to save time when they got home. When the plug was all the way in Akaashi gave Kenma a minute to adjust before taking his hand and gently pulling Kenma up for a sweet kiss.

“It’s your turn now.”

“Do you need a minute? We should have enough time for you to take a second before we continue.”

“No, it’s fine. I can start now.”

Kenma slowly lowered Akaashi down onto the towel as he kissed him and grabbed the lube at the same time. Akaashi was already hard so he skipped the kitten licks and took the cock into his mouth immediately. While he worked his way down Akaashi’s shaft he coated his fingers in lube and pressed them to Akaashi’s entrance. Akaashi was able to consciously relax faster so he easily had two fingers before long. Kenma was thrusting his fingers in creating an alternating rhythm with his mouth causing Akaashi to start making unconscious motions with their hips and Kenma let them do it. 

When Kenma found Akaashi’s prostate that’s when they started making noises, rough groans and aborted gasps. When Kenma’s jaw started to ache he brought his mouth down lower and began nipping at Akaashi’s thighs while still abusing their prostate. Akaashi soon cried out that they were coming and Kenma stroked them through it while Akaashi pulled him down for more kisses. 

Kenma grabbed the plug and uttered the same statement that Akaashi gave him before coating it in lube and slowly sliding it in. Once it was down all the way to the base Kenma wiped his hands on the towel and sat there for a minute with Akaashi while they caught their breath.

Once they thought it was safe to stand they wiped off with the towels before bundling them up and tossing them in the laundry. The tube of lube was stowed back away in Akaashi’s bag for another day and Kenma pulled the next part of their plan out of his bag.

Thigh high socks and lacy panties. If they were going to do this then they were going all out. All of the pieces were black and thankfully not as tight as the knee pads were, so they each slid on the panties and pulled the socks up their legs. Both of them had a pair of semi-tight shorts that left a strip of skin between them and the socks adding to the tease factor. Lastly each threw on some t-shirts they found in the back of Kenma’s closet so they were a bit small. Perfect, Akaashi and Kenma were ready to go.

Thankfully Kenma lived only a few blocks away so the walk wouldn’t be too embarrassing, plus it wasn’t a busy part of the day. So they locked up the gym and set course to Kenma’s house. 

“Kuroo just texted me that they just got to my house, I told him to just use the spare key. He knows where it is.”

“Good, we can go in without them spotting us while we’re still outside.”

They take their time walking home enjoying the silence and using to time to recuperate, Akaashi holding one of Kenma’s hands while he uses the other to tap away on his phone.

When they get to the door they stand there for a few minutes mentally preparing themselves for what’s about to happen. They’ve never teased Bokuto and Kuroo this much. 

Kenma opens the door and they walk in as quietly as possible slipping off their shoes and setting their bags by them. Kuroo and Bokuto are sitting on the couch watching some show on the nature channel. Kuroo has his head resting on Bokuto’s shoulder while he says some random fact about the animal on the screen. 

Akaashi and Kenma decide to make themselves known, both softly saying “we’re home” just in case one of the others is asleep. Kuroo and Bokuto both turn their heads at the same time, it looks like they were close to naps but once they registered what Akaashi and Kenma were wearing they perked up quickly. 

Kuroo choking out a “Holy fuck” while Bokuto grunts “Oh shit.” They definitely were not expecting what Akaashi and Kenma were wearing. When they got food they discussed why the two would want to stay back and practice, they were usually the first ones in the locker room to change. Bokuto and Kuroo had decided to just let it go, that it probably meant they had something up their sleeve but what’s in front of them is definitely nowhere near what was expected.

Akaashi and Kenma make their way to the couch taking their time getting there and maybe adding a little extra sway to their hips. After all, they love to put on a show for their boyfriends. Kenma and Akaashi walk around to the front of the couch and give each other a few pecks on the lips before Kenma straddles Bokuto’s hips and Akaashi does the same to Kuroo. It’s time to start the fun.

They all start kissing, Akaashi immediately sliding their tongue into Kuroo’s mouth and swirling it around his tongue. Deepening the kiss as much as possible while Kuroo starts tracing the hem of the socks and trailing his fingers around the back to grab at Akaashi’s ass.

Kenma starts with nips at Bokuto’s lips and when Bokuto gets impatient he takes over the kiss with a growl. Sucking at Kenma’s tongue and sliding his hands up his back while Kenma starts running his fingers through Bokuto’s hair making it stick up even more.

They stay like this for a while, kissing on the couch and eventually Kuroo and Bokuto’s hips start rolling against Akaashi and Kenma. After a while Kenma pulls back and with a straight face says “We are **not** having sex on my couch.”

“How about moving to your room?” Akaashi asks.

“Sure, as long as those two don’t break anything this time,” Kenma shoots what he can muster of a glare at Bokuto and Kuroo.

“We promise we wont break anything huh Bo?”

Bokuto while rubbing at the back of his neck responds with a meek “Yes.”

“Okay then lets go, Kenma lead the way.”

With this they all get up and make their way towards Kenma’s room sometimes stopping to kiss against a wall. Kenma and Akaashi each got an ass squeze on the way because Bokuto and Kuroo “can’t help it, how are we supposed to leave an ass like that unouched.” Which earns them a glare from Akaashi and Kenma.

When they get to the room and the door is closed Akaashi and Kenma stopped to strip Bokuto and Kuroo, making sure to leave kisses as they pulled off each part. After they were done Akaashi and Kenma turned to eachother and pulled off the other’s shirt, stopping to kiss when they were done. Akaashi and Kenma both turned to look at Kuroo and Bokuto.

“We’ll let you take off our shorts,” Akaashi says.

Bokuto moves toward Kenma and sinks to his kness while Kuroo does the same in front of Akaashi. Bokuto leaves butterfly kisses around Kenma’s stomach while slowly undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. He slips his hands in the back and groans when he feels the texture against his hands. Bokuto rests his forehead on Kenma’s hip while kneading at the ass in his hands. He’s waiting for Kuroo to find out what Akaashi has on.

When Kuroo sees what Akaashi is wearing he lets out a choked “Oh my gods.” They both know now and Kenma and Akaashi’s shorts are quickly removed so that Kuroo and Bokuto can admire what’s in front of them. The black panties look good against the pale skin, and paired with the black thigh highs it’s so sexy. Akaashi and Kenma are both hard now and Bokuto and Kuroo slip their hands into the panties to give their lovers some much needed attention.

Akaashi stops them by asking if they can move to the bed, which they do. Kenma and Akaashi laying back on the pillows and Kuroo and Bokuto crawling up to meet them. They start kissing again, this time Kuroo nipping at Kenma’s lips and Bokuto sliding his tongue in to meet Akaashi’s. Someone suggests that the lube be found so Kuroo and Bokuto leave their lovers to go find a tube somewhere. 

Akaashi and Kenma take the time to start kissing again, Kenma sliding his hand up along Akaashi’s jaw to change the angle and deepen the kiss. They break off when they hear the heavy groans their boyfriends let out. 

“Okay I really hate to do this but the panties have to come off so we can get this party started,” says Kuroo.

“Yeah go ahead, if we don’t ruin them they can be worn again,” Akaashi replies.

“I vote for that to happen,” Bokuto chimes in.

Bokuto and Kuroo start removing the panies, leaving kisses and sucking marks into the skin. Once they’re off Kuroo and Bokuto both go to spread Akaashi and Kenma’s cheeks, both of them just staring at the sight in front of them. The plugs that Akaashi and Kenma put in earlier. There’s no response. No “holy shit” or “fucking hell,” theres nothing and…. Okay are they even breathing? 

“We thought it would save some time,” Kenma says while turning his head away to hide the embarrassment of being openly stared at. 

What they don’t expect is both Bokuto and Kuroo to surge forward, both of them grabbing Akaashi and Kenma’s wrists to pin above their heads. They didn’t expect the rough yet passionate kisses, the biting at necks, or the free hand sending licks of fire wherever they traveled. Akaashi and Kenma wrapped their legs around the hips of their partner and pulled them closer so they could slide their hips together. This earned them choked moans from both Kuroo and Bokuto.

“Enough teasing,” Kenma whimpered.

Kuroo spreads Kenma’s legs wider and pushes at the base of the plug making Kenma gasp. Kuroo starts pulling on the plug, getting it to the widest part and then pushing it back into Kenma. He does this a few times before pulling it out completely. 

Bokuto pulls the plug out immediately and brings his tongue to Akaashi’s entrance, licking at the rim and tracing figure eights over the pucker. When he has Akaashi withering in pleasure he starts pushing his tongue in with little resistance thanks to the plug. He fears that Akaashi is close so he pulls off for now.

“Bo where did you put the condoms and lube?”

Akaashi and Kenma both say no at the same time. 

“No condoms, we know you’re clean. Please, we want to feel you.”

“How could we say no to that?” Bokuto ends with a sweet peck to Akaashi’s lips.

Kuroo and Bokuto grab the lube, slipping a few fingers into their partners just to make sure they’re ready. Lube is spread on Bokuto and Kuroo’s cocks and they both sink into their lovers, all four of them letting out matching groans.

Bokuto starts out fast, hips snapping into Akaashi over and over again. Kuroo starts out slower, deep but hard thrusts into Kenma making sure he’s completely adjusted.

“Hey Kenma, how about riding me?”

“I’ll pass.”

“Wait what? I did not expect that reaction wow.”

“Seems like too much work.”

“Kuroo I’ll ride you,” Akaashi chimes in.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds great.”

Kenma gets up from under Kuroo and crawls over to Bokuto, and Akaashi switches with him. Kuroo plops back on the bed making the whole thing shake for a moment before Akaashi straddles his hips and starts kissing him. Akaashi places one hand on the bed by Kuroo’s head and uses the other hand to guide Kuroo’s cock. They sink down all the way with a sigh and stays there for a second to adjust.

Kenma kneels in front of Bokuto and then leans down, ass in the air waiting on Bokuto. He turns his head and nods that he’s ready. Bokuto buries himself in Kenma, resuming the brutal pace he set with Akaashi. Fingernails digging into Kenma’s hips as he uses his hands to pull Kenma back onto himself with every thrust. Kenma’s back is beautifully arched with his head resting on his crossed arms, he’s letting out moans and gasping trying to catch the air that Bokuto is fucking out of him.

Akaashi is beautiful. The muscles in their thighs bunching tight and relaxing as they move themself up and down, cock bouncing against their stomach with every thrust. Kuroo slips his hands underneath the hem of the socks and rests them there. He has his knees up on either side of Akaashi and when they run out of energy and slow down Kuroo is ready. He lifts Akaashi by the hips and thrusts his hips up hard completely taking Akaashi’s breath away. Akaashi falls forward on Kuroo’s chest and lets the other male pound into him. 

With the new angle Kuroo finds Akaashi’s prostate within a few thrusts and is ruthless once he hears Akaashi cry out. Hitting it with every snap of his hips it isn’t long before Akaashi comes, everything dissolving into pleasure. With a few hard thrusts Kuroo finishes inside Akaashi and begins stroking slowly up and down his spine while they both come down to earth. They kiss a few times before Akaashi turns his head to watch Bokuto and Kenma.

Bokuto has slowed down now giving Kenma long and slow but hard thrusts. He angles his hips in a way that he knows will drive Kenma crazy, and he was right. Kenma starts mewling, arms uncrossing and grabbing at the sheets in front of him trying to find something to hold on to as he shatters from the inside out. Kenma comes with a cry, hands clawing at what he could reach and moaning when he feels the pulses of Bokuto coming inside of him. Bokuto turns them on their sides and lays down grunting as he pulls out of Kenma. 

Bokuto and Kuroo leave the bed to go get washcloths and while they’re gone Akaashi and Kenma are next to each other again. Kenma with his head buried in Akaashi’s throat leaving butterfly kisses. Kuroo and Bokuto crawl over them to clean them up. Kuroo lays behind Kenma while Bokuto lays behind Akaashi. 

Kenma and Akaashi turn on their sides to lazily make out and Bokuto and Kuroo do the same thing over their shoulders.

“So that was fun, 10/10 would recommend”

With a sigh Akaashi replies, “Bokuto you had to talk didn’t you?”

“What made you two think of all those things anyways?” Kuroo asks.

Kenma shrugs “It’s all stuff we wanted to do too, we just added the knee pads to get back at you. To show you the effect it had on us.”

“Seems like it worked out in everyone’s favor again though,” Akaashi says.

“Yeah, and I love the socks,” Bokuto slides his hand up Akaashi’s leg.

“It’s okay, we do too, they’ll definitely be making another appearance,” Kenma purrs.

Kuroo and Bokuto share a quick oh ho ho before settling down behind their lovers. Akaashi and Kenma lying facing each other with their arms and legs tangled together and Kuroo and Bokuto behind them.

“Did you know that ostriches can run faster than horses, and the male ostriches can roar like lions?”

“Bokuto stop,” grunts Akaashi.

“Wait that one’s actually cool,” replies Kenma while giving Bokuto a fist bump over Akaashi’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism welcomed. I know I need to work on keeping tenses consistent but hopefully it isn't too bad. The amount of times their names are said was brought to my attention but it's hard to work around it. Can't use 'the setter' because there's two same with 'the captain', can't use 'dark haired' because there's two, can't use 'spiky haired' because again there's two orz. If anyone has some tips to get around this please let me know (n_n)
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr at [cas-hyung](http://cas-hyung.us/)


End file.
